yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Medals/Treasure Medals
The are only compatible with DX Yo-kai Watch Dream (requires version 4 update and newer) with any of the Treasure Power-up kit equipped and newer or DX Yo-kai Pod and any of the Treasure Gears. It was first introduced on June 24, 2017 in Japan, from the 6th and the last Dream series medal blind pack release. The QR codes on the back of these medals only works with the version 4.0 update of the third game. Also, the charge function of the Treasure medals is only supported on Yo-kai Watch Dream and Yo-kai Pod. Medals you have'd missed: http://www.b-boys.jp/series/youkai/item/detail/5295/ Brave Tribe Hinotori.png|Hi no tori Hinozall_Awoken_(Hagure).jpg|Hinotori (Hagure) El_Doragon_(2).jpg|El Doragon (Fossil) El_Doragon.jpg|El Doragon El_Doragon_(Hagure).jpg|El Doragon (Hagure) Crystal_Shogunyan_(Secret).jpg|Crystal Bushinyan Bishamonten.jpg|Bishamonten (Gold-rank) NamanamahageTM.png|Namanamahage (Gold-rank) Gleam.jpg|Gleam (Gold-rank) Illuminoct.jpg|Illuminoct (Gold-rank) Shivaraku_(Gold).jpg|Shivaraku (Gold-rank) Camellia_(Gold).jpg|Camellia (Gold-rank) Heronyan_(Gold).jpg|Heronyan (Gold-rank) Hovernyan_(Gold).jpg|Hovernyan (Gold-rank) Hovernyan.jpg|Hovernyan (Sliver-rank) Sergeant_Burly.png|Sergeant Burly (Silver-rank) CamelliaTM.jpg|Camellia (Silver-rank) Lie-in_Heart.jpg|Lie-in Heart (Silver-rank) Sir_Nyansalot.jpg|Sir Nyansalot (Silver-rank) Snee_(Silver).jpg|Snee (Silver-rank) Hanzou_(Silver).jpg|Shurikenny (Silver-rank) Cruncha_(Silver).jpg|Cruncha (Silver-rank) Blazion_(Silver).jpg|Blazion (Silver-rank) BlazionTM.png|Blazion (Bronze-rank) Gachinkozou.png|Gachin-kozo (Bronze-rank) Taronyan.jpg|Taronyan (Bronze-rank) Machomen_(Bronze).jpg|Machonyan (Bronze-rank) Sheen_(Bronze).jpg|Sheen (Bronze-rank) The_Last_Nyanmurai.jpg|The Last Nyanmurai Mysterious Tribe Mademoisel (2).jpg|Mademoisel (Fossil) Mademoisel.jpg|Mademoisel Yoderusen (Fossil).jpg|Yoderusen (Fossil) Yoderusen (Secret).jpg|Yoderusen (Secret) Tengu.jpg|Tengu (Gold-rank) Hoteison (Gold).jpg|Hoteison (Gold-rank) Kyubi (Gold).jpg|Kyubi (Gold-rank) Kyubi.jpg|Kyubi (Bronze-Rank) Kyubi (Silver; 2).jpg|Kyubi (Silver-rank) Frostail (Silver).jpg|Frostail (Silver-rank) Maginyan.jpg|Maginyan (Silver-rank) Agent Spect-hare (Silver).jpg|Agent Spect-hare (Silver-rank) Mr. Sprock (Silver).jpg|Mr. Sprock (Silver-rank) Mr. Scoop.jpg|Mr. Sprock (Bronze-rank) Mirapo (Bronze).jpg|Mirapo (Bronze-rank) Cornfused.jpg|Cornfused (Bronze-rank) Mazinkhamun (Gold).jpg|Mazinkhamun (Gold-rank) Koma Star (Gold).jpg|Koma Star Tough Tribe Sappat_Gear_(2).jpg|Sappat Gear (Fossil) Sappat_Gear.jpg|Sappat Gear Sappat_Gear_(Hagure).jpg|Sappat Gear (Hagure) Silver_Lining_(Gold).jpg|Silver Lining (Gold-rank) Skysyariman_(Silver).jpg|Silver Lining (Silver-rank) Mecha_Venoct_(Gold).jpg|Mecha Orochi (Gold-rank) Mecha_Kyubi_(Gold).jpg|Mecha Kyubi (Gold-rank) Toadal_Dude_(Gold).jpg|Toadal Dude (Gold-rank) Toadal_Dude.jpg|Toadal Dude (Silver-rank) Orcanos.jpg|Orcanos (Silver-rank) Showbonyan_(Silver).jpg|Showbonyan (Silver-rank) The_Jawsome_Kid_(Silver).jpg|The Jawsome Kid (Silver-rank) Castelius_II_(Silver).jpg|Castelius II (Silver-rank) Castelius_III.jpg|Castelius III (Bronze-rank) Doggynyan.jpg|Doggynyan (Bronze-rank) Gargaros.jpg|Gargaros (Bronze-rank) Ogralus.jpg|Ogralus (Bronze-rank) Lumbernyan_(Bronze).jpg|Kintaronyan (Bronze-rank) Roughraff_(Bronze).jpg|Roughraff (Bronze-rank) Kabuking_(Bronze).jpg|Kabuking (Bronze-rank) Platinum_Oni_(Gold).jpg|Platinos Go-king_Dead_(Gold).jpg|Go-king Dead Charming Tribe Kurekurepatora_(2).jpg|Kurekurepatra (Fossill) Kurekurepatora.jpg|Kurekurepatra Kurekurepatora_(Hagure).jpg|Kurekurepatra (Hagure) Armor_Terrace_(Fossil).jpg|Armorteras Armorteras_(Secret).jpg|Armorteras Armorteras_(Hagure).jpg|Armorteras (Hagure) Jibanyan_(Gold).jpg|Jibanyan (Gold-rank) Treasure_Jibanyan_(Gold).jpg|Treasure Jibanyan (Gold-rank) Komasan_(Gold).jpg|Komasan (Gold-rank) Treasure_Komasan_(Gold).jpg|Treasure Komasan (Gold-rank) Blizzaria_(Gold).jpg|Blizzaria (Gold-rank) DianyanTM.png|Dianyan (Gold-rank) RubinyanTM.jpg|Rubinyan (Gold-rank) Emenyan_(Gold).jpg|Emenyan (Gold-rank) Topanyan_(Gold).jpg|Topanyan (Gold-rank) Sapphinyan_(Gold).jpg|Sapphinyan (Gold-rank) Jibanyan_S_(Gold).jpg|Jibanyan S (Gold-rank) Benzaiten_(Gold).jpg|Benzaiten (Gold-rank) Tomnyan_(Gold).jpg|Tomnyan (Gold-rank) BlizzariaTM.png|Blizzaria (Silver-rank) Fuuki-chan_(Silver).png|Blizzie (Silver-rank) Rubeus_J_(Silver).jpg|Rubeus J (Silver-rank) Hardy_Hound_(Silver).jpg|Hardy Hound (Silver-rank) Treasure_Jibanyan_(Blaster_var.).jpg|Treasure Jibanyan (Silver-rank) Treasure_Komasan_(Otakara-modoki_var.).jpg|Treasure Komasan (Silver-rank) Komasan_S_(Silver).jpg|Komasan S (Silver-rank) Komajiro_S_(Silver).jpg|Komajiro S (Silver-rank) KK_Brothers_(K-Juro_and_K-Koma;_Silver).jpg|KK Brothers (K-Jiro and K-Koma; Silver-rank) Swelterrier_(Silver).jpg|Swelterrier Komasan_(Bronze).jpg|Komasan (Bronze-rank) MassaranyanTM.png|Massaranyan (Bronze-rank) Bad_Boya.jpg|Bad Boya (Bronze-rank) Monkeynyan.jpg|Monkeynyan (Bronze-rank) Grapenyan.jpg|Grapenyan (Bronze-rank) Melonyan.jpg|Melonyan (Bronze-rank) KiwinyanTM.jpg|Kiwinyan (Bronze-rank) Strawbnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Strawbnyan (Bronze-rank) Orangnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Oranyan (Bronze-rank) Watermelnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Watermelnyan (Bronze-rank) Baddinyan.jpg|Baddinyan (Bronze-rank) Koma_Mom_(Bronze).jpg|Koma Mom (Bronze-rank) Bushinyan_(Bronze).jpg|Buchinyan (Bronze-rank) Koalanyan_(Bronze).jpg|Koalanyan (Bronze-rank) Tomnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Tomnyan (Bronze-rank) Treasure_JibanyanTM.jpg|Treasure Jibanyan (Bronze-rank) Treasure_Komasan.png|Treasure Komasan (Bronze-rank) Treasure_Komajiro_(Bronze).jpg|Treasure Komajiro (Bronze-rank) Walkappa_(Bronze).jpg|Walkappa (Bronze-rank) Sailornyan_(Bronze).jpg|Saliornyan (Bronze-rank) Jibanyan_(Lightside_and_Shadowside;_Bronze).jpg|Jibanyan (Lightside and Shadowside) Spoilerina_(Gold).jpg|Spoilerina Heartful Tribe Rosetta_Stone_(Fossil).jpg|Rosetta Stone (Fossil) Rosetta_Stone_(Secret).jpg|Rosetta Stone Rosetta_Stone_(Hagure).jpg|Rosetta Stone (Hagure) High_Gnomey_(Gold).jpg|High Gnomey (Gold-rank) Fukurokuju_(Gold).jpg|Fukurokuju (Gold-rank) Neko_II_(Gold).jpg|Neko II (Gold-rank) Papa_Bolt_(Silver).jpg|Papa Bolt (Silver-rank) Double_Time_(Silver).jpg|Double Time (Silver-rank) Neko_II_(Silver).jpg|Neko II (Silver-rank) Neko_II_(Bronze).jpg|Neko II (Bronze-rank) Tongus_(Bronze).jpg|Tongus (Bronze-rank) Hungramps_(Bronze).jpg|Hungramps (Bronze-rank) Fishernyan_(Bronze).jpg|Urashimanyan Elder_Bloom_(Gold).jpg|Elder Bloom King_Reaction_(Gold).jpg|King Reaction Shady Tribe Doexcalibur_(Fossil).jpg|Doexcalibur (Fossil) Doexcalibur_(Secret).jpg|Doexcalibur Doexcalibur_(Hagure).jpg|Doexcalibur (Hagure) JurojinTM.jpg|Jurojin (Gold-rank) Yagyou_(Gold).jpg|Yagyou (Gold-rank) Gorgeous_Ambassador_(Gold).jpg|Gorgeous Ambassador (Gold-rank) Darkyubi_(Gold).jpg|Darkyubi (Gold-rank) Tokugawa_Maizou_(Gold).jpg|Tokugawa Maizou Hinozall_(Gold).jpg|Hinozall (Gold-rank) Hinozall_Awoken_(Gold).jpg|Hinozall Awoken (Gold-rank) Dr._E._Razer_(Silver).jpg|Dr. E. Raser (Silver-rank) Lord_Deviathan_(Silver).jpg|Zazel (Silver-rank) Count_Cavity_(Silver).jpg|Count Cavity (Silver-rank) Hidabat_(Bronze).png|Hidabat (Bronze-rank) Dracunyan_(Bronze).jpg|Dracunyan (Bronze-rank) Count_Zapaway_(Bronze).jpg|Count Zapaway (Bronze-rank) USApyon_(Bronze).jpg|Usapyon (Bronze-rank) Nyasta_(Gold).jpg|Nyastet Eerie Tribe Angkor_Dead_(Fossil).jpg|Angkor Dead Angkor_Dead_(Secret).jpg|Angkor Dead Angkor_Dead_(Hagure).jpg|Angkor Dead (Hagure) Narsis_the_Second_(Fossil).jpg|Narsis II (Fossil) Narsis_the_Second_(Secret).jpg|Narsis II Narsis_the_Second_(Hagure).jpg|Narsis II (Hagure) Little_Charrmer_(Gold).jpg|Little Charrmer (Gold-rank) Zom_B_Chopper_(Gold).jpg|Zom B Chopper (Gold-rank) Arachnus_(Gold).jpg|Arachnus (Gold-rank) Zom_B_Chopper_(Silver).jpg|Zom B Chopper (Silver-rank) Oridjinn_(Silver).jpg|Oridjinn (Silver-rank) Arachnus_(Silver).jpg|Arachnus (Silver-rank) Darknyan_(Silver).jpg|Darknyan (Silver-rank) Saki-chanTM.jpg|Little Charmmer (Silver-rank) Zom_B_Chopper_(Bronze).jpg|Zom B Chopper (Bronze-rank) Toiletta_(Bronze).jpg|Toiletta (Bronze-rank) Sproink_(Bronze).jpg|Sproink (Bronze-rank) Otakara-modoki_(Bronze).jpg|Otakaramodoki (Bronze-rank) Manjimutt_(Bronze).jpg|Manjimutt (Bronze-rank) Dandoodle_(Gold).jpg|Dandoodle Zurabis_(Gold).jpg|Zurabis Batan_Q_(Gold).jpg|Batan Q Slippery Tribe Yamatobokeru.jpg|Yamato Bokeru (Fossil) Yamatobokeru_(Secret).jpg|Yamato Bokeru Yamatobokeru_(Giant).jpg|Yamato Bokeru (Giant) Yamatobokeru_(Hagure).jpg|Yamato Bokeru (Hagure) Azure_Dragon_(Gold).jpg|Azure Dragon (Gold-rank) Ebisu_(Gold).jpg|Ebisu Senpoku-kanpoku_(Gold).jpg|Senpoku-kanpoku (Gold-rank) Venoct_(Gold).jpg|Venoct (Gold-rank) VenoctTM.png|Venoct (Silver-rank) Venoct_(Silver).jpg|Venoct (Silver-rank) Shadow_Venoct_(Silver).jpg|Shadow Venoct (Silver-rank) Bloomnoko_(Silver).jpg|Bloominoko (Silver-rank) Basco_da_Gama_(Silver).jpg|Basco da Gama (Silver-rank) Indy_Jaws_(Silver).jpg|Indy Jaws (Silver-rank) Indy_Jaws_(Bronze).png|Indy Jaws (Bronze-rank) D-Stroy_(Bronze).jpg|D-Stroy (Bronze-rank) Whisper_(Bronze).jpg|Whisper (Bronze-rank) Starry_Noko_(Bronze).jpg|Starry Noko (Bronze-rank) Daiz_(Bronze).jpg|Daiz (Bronze-rank) Nandaryuoh_(Gold).jpg|Nandaryuoh Jimanhattan_(Gold).jpg|Jimanhattan Nostradamas_(Gold).jpg|Nostradamas Wicked Tribe Unfairy_(Silver).jpg|Unfairy (Silver-rank) Untidy_(Silver).jpg|Untidy (Silver-rank) Unkeen_(Silver).jpg|Unkeen (Silver-rank) Enma Tribe Ankoku-shin_Enma.jpg|Ankoku-shin Enma Taiyo-shin_Enma.jpg|Taiyo-shin Enma Jiku-shin_Enma.jpg|Jiku-shin Enma Yami_Enma.jpg|Yami Enma Yami_Enma_(var.).jpg|Yami Enma (Hagure) Lord_Enma_(Gold).jpg|Lord Enma Jaoh_Kaira_(Gold).jpg|Jaoh Kaira Enma_Raoh_Tekkaku.jpg|Enma Raou Tekkaku Enma_Ryuuou_Mizuchi.jpg|Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi King_Enma_(Gold).jpg|King Enma (Gold-rank) Enma_Neko'ou_Matatabi.jpg|Enma Neko'ou Matatabi Emma_&_Kaira_(Magnum).jpg|Emma & Kaira (Magnum) Emma_&_Kaira_(Swords).jpg|Emma & Kaira (Swords) Hagure Tribe Android_Yamada_(Gold).jpg|Android Yamada (Gold-rank) Android_Yamada_(Silver).jpg|Android Yamada (Silver-rank) Android_Yamada_(Bronze).png|Android Yamada (Bronze-rank) Shadowside Kitaro.jpg|Kitaro Kitanyan.jpg|Kitanyan Medama_Oyaji.jpg|Medama Oyaji Ittan_Momen.jpg|Ittan Momen Konaki_Jijii.jpg|Konaki Jijii Sunakake_Baba.jpg|Sunakake Baba Nezumi_Otoko.jpg|Nezumi Otoko Neko_Musume.jpg|Neko Musume Category:Yo-kai Medals